Just Another Trip To Wal-Mart...or is it?
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: ever wonder what woudl happen if the boys went to Wal-Mart? well i have and this is what i have come up with! Non-Yaoi review and make an author happy!


Just a Trip to Wall-Mart…or is it

Just a Trip to Wal-Mart…or is it?

"Now tell me why we're going to Wal-Mart." Wufei asked as he followed the other pilots through the crowded parking lot. "Not Wal-Mart! Super Wal-Mart!" Duo said. Wufei rolled his eyes as he replied, "Oh yeah! How could I forget? Super Wal-Mart!" Trowa leaned over toward Heero. "What's the difference?" He asked in hushed tones. "OZ owns Wal-Mart but they don't own Super Wal-Mart." Heero replied. "Are you sure?" Trowa asked wondering about Heero's logic. "Well I don't see any other reason why we would be going to a Super Wal-Mart instead of a Wal-Mart. It must be Super is because OZ does not own it." Heero explained. "Right!" Trowa said grabbing a cart. "Hey look at me!" Duo yelled from just inside the store. The boys looked in Duo's direction to see the braided pilot riding on one of those electric carts that you see in most stores like Wal-Mart. Quatre hurried over to Duo. "Get off of that before you're kicked out of the store!" Quatre said taking the keys away. "Party pooper!" Duo said sticking out his tongue at the blond pilot. "Just come on." Quatre said pulling Duo by the arm. "Hey I got the best idea!" Duo said. "We can have shopping cart races!" He said grabbing a cart. "Come on Wu-butt you get in and I'll push you. Heero can push Quatre and Trowa can be the judge! What do you think?" "Young man I don't think that would be a good idea." A security guard said coming up to the group. "Oh hey well now that you're here Trowa can have a partner and you can play too!" Just then Quatre intervened. "I'm sorry, my friend is on medicine and he didn't take it this morning. I'll take care of him." Quatre grabbed Duo's arm and began to lead him toward the other pilots who were waiting near an aisle. "What are you taking about?" Duo asked as he fought Quatre. "I'm not on medicine!" "Just smile and nod!" Quatre said not moving his mouth as he smiled at the security guard. "Why?" Duo asked. "Don't ask questions!" Quatre said. Once Duo and Quatre had reached the rest of the group Duo seemed to have calmed down and the security guard had left. "Maxwell just follow us and don't get into trouble!" Wufei said. "And oh yeah, don't call me Wu-butt!" Duo, however, did not hear him because he was busy moving the "Caution Wet Floor" sign onto a carpeted area. Duo hurried back to the group and whistled (off key of course) and claimed he didn't do it even before anyone asked. Rolling their eyes in unison the boys headed down another aisle and hoped that Duo would just follow and be quiet. Suddenly the group heard a loud crash from the neighboring aisle. "It's OZ! They've spotted this place and now they are going to take it over!!!" Heero said pulling out his gun and running to the other aisle. "Ahhh! They're bombarding this aisle with plastic trashcan lids." Heero said, his voice audible from the next aisle. The group instinctively turned around to find Duo throwing; you guessed it, plastic trashcan lids over the aisle divider. 

30 minutes later Duo hadn't done anything that bad, okay well except for setting up a mini version of a mobile suit battle, taking up a whole aisle I might add, using the mini Gundam's and Pokemon figures. Other than that things had gone pretty smoothly…until Quatre, who had been put in charge of Duo, lost him. "Look I'm sure he has to be around here somewhere." Quatre said. "I mean it's only a Wal-Mart! Where could he have gone?" "No Quatre you're wrong. This is a Super Wal-Mart. This thing goes on forever! We might never find him." Heero said, now over his little trashcan lids and OZ thing. Quatre's eyes got very big and tears started to form on the edges. "You're right! I've lost him and it's all my fault and now we might never see him again!" Quatre said starting to cry. "What's so bad about that?" Wufei asked. "Hey Quatre! What are you crying for?" Duo asked coming up from behind the group. Suddenly Quatre stopped crying. "I can't believe you! You gave us quite a scare and I'm very disappointed in you!" Quatre said. "Well I can't see why! I just went to put M&M's on layaway. Oh and I also did this really cool thing but you have to come with me to see it!" Duo said pulling on Quatre's arm. Quatre followed Duo to the outdoors section leaving the other pilots staring after them sweat-dropping. "I'm afraid, very afraid!" Trowa said.

Duo brought Quatre to a stop in front of a very large tent. "I put it together, what do you think?" Duo asked hopping inside and sitting Indian style. Quatre nodded his approval and started to step in but Duo stopped him. "You can only come in if you bring pillows from Bed & Bath." Duo said. Quatre agreed and skipped off in the direction of Bed & Bath. Just then Trowa, Wufei, and Heero wheeled up and forced Duo to get out of the tent. "Wait I've got something for you too, Heero." Duo said taking out two packages of gift-wrap. "I challenge you to a duel." Duo said throwing one of the packages to Heero. "I accept." Heero said. As Duo and Heero dueled Trowa and Wufei informed everyone who passed, whether they asked or not, that they didn't know the two who were dueling. A few minutes later, and right after Heero exclaimed that he had won loud enough for the whole store to hear, Quatre walked up with the pillows that he promised to Duo. "Okay Duo I got them." Quatre said. "Oh well see these party poopers wouldn't let me stay in the tent so it's not going to work." Duo explained rubbing his head where Heero had smacked it a couple of times. (see note at bottom) "Oh! Okay." Quatre said a little disappointed. Maybe we should go?" Trowa said. "I think we got everything we needed. Oh wait I forgot hair gel. Here," Trowa said handing the cart to Quatre, "you take the cart to the front and I'll be there in a minute." Trowa said rushing off. Quatre nodded and the boys headed to the front of the store. As the cashier was running things over the scanner Duo watched mesmerized. "Wow! Magic!" he said. When Trowa came back with the hair gel and the boys were ready to leave Duo was still watching the scanner and saying, "Wow! Magic!" every timed it beeped and the boys could not get him to budge from his spot. Will the boys get home? Will Duo find out that it is only a scanner? Will you read the note at the bottom? I guess we will never know!

NOTE AT BOTTOM

Did you find it? I tried to label it carefully. Well anyway, have you ever noticed how whenever Heero fences he always goes for the head! He did it when he fenced that blond guy at St. Gabriel's Institute and later when he fenced with Dorothy. Just a random thought! ^_~Well review and just so you know I don't own anything! Just wanted to make that perfectly clear!


End file.
